Confessions of love
by Linnafan
Summary: (Warning tear jerker) Sylia has been harboring feelings towards Linna and wants to tell her. But Linna is lying in a hospital bed. Can Sylia tell Linna how she fells? (Please R&R)


**(Ok before you start reading grab a box of tissues this is a sad one.)**

Sylia ran through the hospitals 2nd floor hallway with tears in her eyes heading for the room where one of her best friends lay clinging to life. She ran through the door to room 128 and ran to the side of the bed as she chocked back sobs. Linna was laying in the bad with IV tubs in her arms feeding her blood to replace what she had lost from the multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen. She was hooked up to a heart monitor that was steadily beeping with every beat of Linna's heart.

"Linna." Sylia said. "Linna can you hear me?"

Linna slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sylia and forced a smile before closing her eyes again. Sylia wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to stop crying.

"How did this happen?" She asked but got no response from Linna.

Linna had fallen back into her coma like state so Sylia just pulled up a chair and sat by the bed taking Linna's hand and tried to make sense about what had happened. As she was sitting there a doctor walked in and looked over Linna's medical chart.

"Hello I'm Doctor Arafat." He said. "And you are?"

"Sylia Stingray." Sylia said shaking the Doctor's hand. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"She has suffered several lacerations to the heart." The Doctor said. "We have repaired it the best that we can but she is still bleeding. Her body is to weak to go through another surgery."

"That didn't answer my question." Sylia said.

"Umm." The Doctor said. "She…she will not live through the night. All we can do is make her as comfortable as we can until she time comes."

Sylia went pail and felt as if she was gonna faint but managed to compose herself.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said. "She lost a lot of blood and has gone into shock as a result. We are giving her 2 liters of blood an hour but she is bleeding it out as fast as we pump it in."

Sylia felt the lump in the back of her throat swell up as she fought back the tears. She looked at Linna lying in the bed so peacefully and could not help but start to cry.

"Will she wake up before…before she." Sylia started to say but sobs cut her off.

"She should, yes." The Doctor said. "She will only be awake for a few minutes at a time but she will awake."

"Thanks." Sylia said. "I have so much to tell her."

The doctor reached into a medicine cabinet and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of Morphine.

"This will help her with the pain when she wakes up." He said as he injected it into the IV tube.  

He gave Sylia a warm smile then walked out of the room to tend to other patients. Sylia burst into tears as soon as the door was closed and laid her head on Linna's hand.

"Oh God." She said. "Please don't take her away from me, not now please."

Sylia prayed for hours on end until she felt Linna move a little.

"Linna?" Sylia said looking up.

Linna was slowly opening her eyes and instantly looked at Sylia.

"Sy...lia." Linna said weakly.

"I'm here." Sylia said squeezing Linna's hand.

"I...I'm sor...sorry." Linna said.

"Why are you sorry?" Sylia asked. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Sor...Sorry." Linna said again as she started to drift off again.

"Linna." Sylia said. "Linna please stay awake I need to tell you something."

"Sorr…y" Linna said one more time before going under again.

"Linna please wake up." Sylia sobbed. "Please….I…I love you."

Sylia laid her head on Linna's hand and started crying again. She continued to pray with all her heart until Linna started coming to again.

"Syl…" She said.

"Linna?" Sylia said shooting her head up.

Linna smiled as she looked at Sylia trying to comfort her.

"Linna I need to tell you something." Sylia said.

"Am… am I gonna be al...alright?" Linna asked.

"Ummm. They say you suffered a lot of damage to your heart." Sylia said.

"Am I …Gonna die?" Linna asked as a tear fell from her eye.

"Umm." Sylia said as her mouth started trembling. "Yea." She said through her sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Why did this… happen to me?" Linna asked.

"I don't know." Sylia sobbed as she held Linna's hand.

"He wa…was so sweet to me." Linna said. "Why would he…he do this?"

"Who?" Sylia asked. "Who did this?"

"So sweet." Linna said as she drifted off again.

"No Linna wait." Sylia cried. "Please tell me who did this."

"Kev…in." Linna said before drifting off to sleep.

Sylia's blood boiled as she remember how excited Linna was about dating Kevin who worked right next to her. She could only imagine why he would do this to her and she was repulsed to think about him possibly raping her. Sylia stood up and walked into the hall and was met by 2 uniformed officers that were sitting outside Linna's room.

"Is she awake?" One of the masked.

"She was but she's sleeping again." Sylia said. "She told me a man named Kevin did that to her. He works with her."

"Yes Kevin Sharp." The officer said looking at his notes. "He barricaded himself inside his apartment right after the stabbing and shot it out with the police."

"Is he dead?" Sylia asked.

"Yes he died on scene" The officer said.

"Bastard deserved it." Sylia said coldly. "Linna is gonna die because of him."

"I'm sorry about your friend." The officer said. "I'm sure she was a wonderful person."

"She is." Sylia said.

"Sylia." Linna called from the bed.

Sylia turned around and ran back to her side.

"I'm here." Sylia said taking Linna's hand again.

"Sylia please stay with me till I go." Linna said a little stronger than before.

"I'll never leave you." Sylia said kissing Linna's hand. "I…I."

"Sylia." Linna said. "I love you."

Sylia felt shocks run down her spine hearing Linna say those words.

"You..You do?" She asked.

"I always have." Linna said. "I know I should have told you but I was afraid you would be mad at me."

"No." Sylia said. "I've waited 3 years to hear you say that to me."

Sylia leaned over to Linna and lightly pressed her lips to Linna's.

"I've loved you from the start." She said smiling softly at Linna.

Linna looked into Sylia's eyes with loving affection as she started to slip into sleep.

"I love you." Linna said and closed her eyes.

Sylia gently kissed Linna on the forehead before walking into the hall and to the payphones to call the others and tell them what was happening. She was able to tell Nene and Mackey with little difficulty but when she called Priss she completely broke down. Finally she hung up the phone and quickly walked back into the room to wait for Linna to wake up again. She was holding Linna's hand as Linna came to again.

"Sylia." Linna said.

"Yea?" Sylia asked.

"Tell the others that I love them all so much and…And I'm sorry I had to leave them like this." She said as she started to cry.

"You can tell them." Sylia sobbed they'll be here soon.

"I can't." Linna sobbed. "It's time for me to go."

"No." Sylia said. "Please."

She took Linna's hand in both of her hands and put them to her chest. Linna closed her eyes letting the tears fall freely the looked back at Sylia.

"Please." Linna said. "Kiss me one more time."

Sylia looked up at the lights in the room to try and hold back the tears then looked at Linna and leaned in and pressed her lips to Linna's. They kissed for several seconds before Sylia pulled away.

"I love you." Sylia said and squeezed her hands.

"I love you too." Linna said as she closed her eyes.

Sylia knew Linna was slipping away and prayed for just one more kiss and one more smile. Linna's breathing became labored and she was trying hard to breath. She took a breath and held it for a seconded then slowly let it out. The beeping of the heart monitor went from a steady beep to a long beep and Sylia knew that Linna was gone. She started to shake as she slowly laid Linna's hand on her chest and kissed her on the forehead and stood up. She slowly walked into the hallway and saw Priss and the others running towards her.

"Sylia." Priss yelled. "Is Linna in there? Can I see her?"

"Priss wait." Sylia said. "Linna's gone."

Priss's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Sylia sand cried. Sylia held onto Priss as she also cried. Nene was leaning against the wall sobbing and Mackey was standing in shock.

"Linna." Priss cried.

"She's gone." Sylia sobbed. "I loved her so much."

Priss, Nene, Mackey and Leon cried for their friend but none of them felt the pain that Sylia was feeling. She told Linna she loved her and found out that Linna felt the same way but they only had moments with each other before Linna slipped away. Sylia looked up into the lights and closed her eyes.

"I love you Linna." She whispered.

**(Wow… Ummm that was sad. I never knew that I could make something like this. I'm gonna say this is my best story. Please, Please let me know what you thought I want to know I don't care if it's negative or positive I just want to know.)**


End file.
